A Grand Party
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: A Big Bash held by the Roxtons Ends in Tradgedy


Victoria walked away rage and jealousy inside her

A Grand Party

** **

**This Story is dedicated to all the brave souls who lost their lives in the tragedies of September 11th **

Special thanks to LadyShinigami for all her help and support.

Roxton had talked about having a grand party, one to remember.Tomorrow he was going to get that chance.Marguerite and Roxton decided to throw a birthday party for Roxton's mother.It seemed as if all of London was invited.The party took over a month to plan.And with Marguerite now pregnant with her third child, the planning had gone a little bit slower.Everyone was excited about the party.

"John do you think we might have forgot something?" Marguerite asked, as she lay awake in bed.

"I think we remembered everything," he said giving her a kiss."We've been planning this for a month," he said with a smile.

"'I know, I just want everything to be perfect for your mothers birthday.I never celebrated my mothers' birthday.I hardly ever saw her.I just want to this to be special."Roxton pulled his wife closer.He hated to think of time when she was unhappy.He had vowed that as long as he lived, she would never again be unhappy.

* * *

The Roxton family woke early the next morning, excited about the party that awaited them that afternoon.Maia ran to her parents' bedroom and knocked on the door.Marguerite answered the door with a smile.

"Mommy is the party today?" Maia asked excitedly.

"Yes it is.Now why don't we go pick out a special outfit for you to wear?"Marguerite took her daughter's hand as they walked down to her room.She was just as excited as her daughter and she couldn't wait for the party to start.

* * *

Guests started to arrive at the party, and Elizabeth Roxton felt honored.She knew how long her son and daughter-in-law had taken to plan this party, and how much effort it had required.

"Elizabeth it's good to see you," Theodora Wolfe said as she hugged her friend.

"Good to see you too Theodora."Theodora had been vacationing in the south France and had returned for her dear friends birthday.

"Come Theodora let's go find John and Marguerite," Elizabeth said as she went in search of her son and daughter-in-law.

* * *

Marguerite pulled Roxton into the kitchen before they made their way out into the throng of guests.

"Whoa... Marguerite!"

"John I have a question."

"Ok," Roxton said a bit skeptical.He knew from experience that one must be wary of the words that come out of a pregnant woman's mouth.

"Now, are you absolutely sure that we finished everything?We didn't forget anything did we?"

Roxton smiled as he softly chuckled.

"Why are you laughing at me? This isn't a joke.John are you listening? Roxton!"

Roxton continued to smile at her.If Marguerite had said this back when he had first met her, he wouldn't have believed that she was actually caring for someone other than herself.

"Roxton you're still laughing at me!"

"My dear I'm not laughing at you.You're just so beautiful. Especially when your a damsel that's distressed."

"Oh John," marguerite said as tears sprung to her eyes.

The one thing Roxton would never understand was why women felt the need to cry when they were happy.He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

Victoria had been walking through the Roxton estate with her three friends when she heard a cry. _Roxton!_

"Did you hear that?" Beth asked.

"Yes it sounded like it came from the room over there," Darcie said pointing to the kitchen.

"I wonder who it could be?" Grace asked.

"Who would be in the kitchen except the hired help?" Victoria said.

"I don't know but maybe you should go in there and see if he needs some help," Grace said.

"Yes we wouldn't want one of the maids to get in with him before you have a chance, would we?" Beth said.All the women laughed at this comment.

* * *

"Roxton, we have guests waiting out there," Marguerite said as she tried to pull away.

"So? Let them wait," Roxton said as he continued to kiss his wife.

* * *

Victoria Riggs had always let curiosity get the better of her.Not wanting to miss a chance to catch Lord John Roxton in the act, she headed for the kitchen.From the time she was born, she was groomed for the life of a noble.Her mother had always told her that with her looks she could have any man she wanted.The one man she had wanted, and still wanted, was Lord Roxton.She missed her chance when he went away to that jungle, and when he came back married she thought she might have missed her chance again.Victoria was never one to give up though.She planned to show Roxton what he was missing.

Victoria walked to towards the kitchen, but didn't hear any noise coming from the room.She stepped into the door and her breath caught.There before her eyes was Roxton and his wife in an intimate embrace.This wasn't how things were supposed to be going.Victoria could always find a reasonable explanation for everything, and she soon deduced that Roxton was just leading Marguerite on.When he finally got rid of her it would be a lot more fun if he'd toyed with her first.

Victoria cleared her thought, afraid that she would throw up if she saw one more minute of this.

"Excuse me," she said to the pair who now turned to look at her.

"Yes," Roxton said as he stepped in front of Marguerite in a defensive position.

"I'm sorry.I was looking for the bathroom.

Roxton knew she was lying.He forgot the fact that it was extremely rude to poke around in a person's home.

"Well, it's down the hall and to the left."

* * *

Victoria walked away rage and jealousy inside her.She had seen many pregnant women before and they all had looked terrible.They were all tired, fat and haggard.But not Marguerite, she looked positively radiant.'Well will just see about that' Victoria said to herself.She walked on till she found her group of friends.

"So who did you catch him with?" Beth asked.

"His wife," Victoria said with a glare."But trust me that won't be for long.I have an idea."

* * *

Marguerite and Roxton made their way through the crowd of guests, saying hi to everyone on the way.When they finally made it out into the garden they were exhausted.

"I never realized how tired I could be after introducing myself to so many people," Marguerite commented.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Roxton asked concerned.

"No John, I'm fine let's just go find our friends."

Marguerite went on in search of theirs friends table.After a quick search they located them.

"Summerlee it's so good to see you," Marguerite said as the she gave him a hug a kiss.

"It's good to see you too child. How are you feeling?"

"Better, the morning sickness has subsided."

"That's good," Summerlee said.

"So," Veronica said."Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I think it will be a girl," Marguerite said with a smile.

"So Roxton, do you want a girl or a boy," Malone asked him.

"I just want the baby to be healthy and happy with ten fingers and ten toes."Just as Roxton was speaking Challenger and his wife Jesse walked up to them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," he said.

"Challenger! It's so good to see you old man.How are you doing?"

Challenger was saying hi to everyone at the table while Marguerite was chatting with Jesse.Marguerite had come to admire the older woman.She was very smart and patient.She always had good advice to dispense.

* * *

Elizabeth and Theodora spotted Marguerite and Roxton talking at a table with all their friends.

"Oh look Theodora, there they are." They made their way over to the group.

"John there you are.We've been looking all over for you."

"Mother, I've been right here the whole time."A little lie considering the whole time he had been with Marguerite in the kitchen, but everyone didn't need to know that.

"Hello Theodora, how are you doing?" Roxton asked his mother's best friend.He had always liked her when he was child and still did now.She was the only person that stuck by his mother during his absence.She was the only one who didn't call her crazy.

"I'm doing well John, Marguerite you're looking beautiful.Pregnancy suits you well my dear."

"Why thank you Theodora."

The music started to play and Roxton told everyone that it was time for dancing.Everyone and their partner and headed onto the dance floor.

"So? Are you happy with the party's progress?"Roxton asked his wife.

"Actually I am, I was really worried before though.I just wanted everything to go so well for you mother's birthday.I didn't want my fat pregnant self, slowing anything down," Marguerite said with a frown.

"Marguerite how could you say something like that about yourself?"

"Well it's true, I'm fat, ugly and I feel terrible."

"You're not fat nor are you ugly.Do you think that if you were ugly I would spend every waking moment thinking about you?Or would I try to show you how beautiful you are to me at least thousand times a day?"

"I don't know it's just…"

"Ssshh… Let me show you."Roxton looked straight into Marguerite's eyes and pulled her close, never breaking eye contact.Then he kissed her.Slow, gentle, yet passionate.He tried to convey all the love he felt through the kiss.As the soft music played in the background, Marguerite and Roxton gently swayed to the music.

"I never want you to feel that you're not beautiful and I will try my hardest everyday to make sure you never feel that way again."

* * *

"Ned isn't this such a beautiful party?All the hard work Marguerite and Roxton put into this was all worth the effort."

"It sure was, look at the amount of people here.Almost all of London is here.It's incredible.I'm definitely going to be writing an article about this is the London Society page of my newspaper."

"What a great idea," Veronica said as they continued to dance.

* * *

"Since when did you become such a great dancer," Challenger's wife, Jessie, joked.

"Well you know, I had to do something to occupy my time while I was stuck on the plateau."

"Oh, so your telling me that you were dancing with every jungle girl in town," she said with a smile.

Challengers face turned red."Why of course not.You know… Marguerite was always willing to teach us how to dance."

"George you're blushing," Jessie said trying to trap him.This was too much fun.

"Me blushing? Ugghh… No, no I'm not blushing."

"I'm just kidding.Relax George or you'll give yourself a heart attack."

* * *

"Arthur I must say you found the nicest of people while you were away.They are truly great friends," Summerlee's wife said.

"Yes they are my dear, yes they are."

* * *

"Well Victoria what's this big plan of yours?" Grace asked.

"Yeah it better be something good," Beth said.

"Okay, here it is…"

* * *

Dinner was soon served.It consisted of a fish and Chicken-pasta dish.

"So Elizabeth tell us did you whip up this wonderful meal?"

"Even I'm not that crazy George, cooking for this many people." Everyone just laughed.

"Well Roxton and Marguerite I must say you did a beautiful job with this party," Veronica said.

"Yes, and I'm going to write about it in the London Society section of the paper," Malone said.

"John, we get to be written up in the most widely circulated paper in all of London," Marguerite said sarcastically.

"Hey that's right it is the most widely circulated paper in all of London," Malone said in defense of his paper.

"We know son, we're just kidding," Summerlee said.

* * *

Dinner and had been eaten and the dancing had resumed.The sun had set and the only illumination came from hundreds of candles that were scared all over the garden.Everyone had enjoyed a very satisfying meal and was now ready to relax.Many men sat back with a glass of brandy and a cigar.Everyone at the Roxton table was enjoying some pleasant conversation.

"So, Elizabeth are you feeling any older today?" Malone asked.

"Well the truth is once you reach a certain age, you no longer feel anything."

Everyone at the table laughed.To an outside observer these people would be seen as family, to everyone but Victoria.She saw the group as something evil, something keeping her from Roxton.But she was no longer going to let them get in the way.And tonight she was going to eliminate her main problem, Marguerite.

* * *

Maia had spent the evening playing with her brother and two cousins, Atrie and Samantha.They had fun, playing in the toy room.They had played hide and go seek and all sorts of other interesting games.But their greatest accomplishment was their block tower comprised of over 300 blocks.Maia was so proud of their efforts that she decided that she would show it to her mother.She went downstairs and out into the garden where the party was taking place.She looked through the mass of people for her parents. She found them sitting at a table with all her family, her aunts and uncles and her grandmother.

Roxton saw his daughter approaching their table and he immediately thought that something might be wrong.

"Maia is everything alright?" Roxton asked.

"Yes daddy everything's fine.I just wanted mommy to come and see the block tower that we made.We used almost all our blocks to make it."

"Really?Why don't you come and tell us about it," Marguerite said as her daughter went and sat on Roxton's lap.

"Yeah, it's really big.We used so many blocks and we made it really tall.You have to come and see it."

While others might consider it bad manners for a child to intrude on a parent's party, the Roxton's believed that the saying _Children should be seen and not heard_ did not imply in their household.

"Okay Maia, you go on up and I'll be there in a little while," Marguerite said with a smile, admiring her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Okay mommy but hurry.We don't know how long it's going to stand up."With that she ran back in the house, back to her tower of blocks.

"Such a sweet child," Summerlee said.

"Isn't she?I wonder where she gets it from," Challenger said.

"George!" Jessie yelled.Everyone just laughed.

One of Roxton's favorite waltzes started playing, so he asked Marguerite if she wanted to dance.

"Marguerite may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may.But a quick one because I have someone waiting for me inside," she said with a smile.Marguerite and Roxton made their way onto the candle lit dance floor, everyone else at the table following behind them.As they slowly danced Roxton smiled a smile that reached all the way up to fill his beautiful eyes.He marveled in how the soft glow of the candles seemed to accentuate Marguerite's beautiful face.

"Why are you smiling?" Marguerite asked."Is something funny?"

"No, nothing's funny.I'm just remembering how I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world.And because I know that I can dance with her everyday for the rest of my life."

Marguerite looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.She was still caught off guard by his words.It seemed that her husband always knew what to stay when she needed an encouraging word.When she was feeling down he knew just how to cheer her up.She had never been loved so much by anyone in her life.She had never known her parents, nor had she received any love from them.All the nuns in her school only pitied the poor girl who wasn't loved by anyone.During the holidays she would most likely spend the time at the convent.If she did go home, it was to an empty house only filled with servants.Now she knew what it was like to come home everyday to a real home, where people loved her, and she loved the people in it.She also had real friends.Ones she could count on for guidance and support.She had never felt so needed and appreciated before.She loved the feeling.

* * *

"Okay so when are we going to do this plan of yours?" Beth asked Victoria.

"We have to wait for right moment.We can't screw this up.Wait a minute…" Victoria looked and saw Marguerite leaving Roxton and heading into the house."Now is the perfect time.Okay everyone you know what to do, let's go!"

* * *

"Well it was nice dancing with you sir, but I do having someone waiting for me inside," Marguerite said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, and who would be waiting for you?"

"Why my lover of course," she said laughing.

"Okay but hurry.I'll be lonely here without you."

"Okay I'll hurry."Giving Roxton a quick kiss, Marguerite headed inside to her tower of blocks.

When Marguerite headed inside, she thought she could hear someone calling her name.She headed in the direction of the voice.The voice called her name again and said that it needed help.Marguerite walked toward the bathroom.When she stepped inside she was stuck from behind never seeing her attacker.After she was struck she fell forward hitting her head a second time on the porcelain tub knocking herself unconscious and creating a steady bleeding gash.

* * *

Maia was getting worried.Her mother said she would be right up and she still hadn't come and it had been almost a half an hour.She decided that she would go downstairs and see if she could find her.

* * *

Victoria saw her chance to talk to Roxton as soon as Marguerite left.She moved in till she was standing right behind him.She tapped him on the shoulder.

Roxton feeling someone's presence behind him, turned around to see Victoria standing behind him. The really the person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Hello Victoria, can I help you with something?" Roxton asked in a flat tone.

"Well John, I just wanted to talk to you, you know catch up.We haven't seen each in a number of months."

'And that's how I would like to keep it,' Roxton thought to yourself.

"So I hear Marguerite's pregnant." Victoria noticed the softening of Roxton's face at the mention of Marguerite's name.

"Yes, this will be our third.I can't wait.I always wanted to have a big family when I was younger."

"How wonderful for you both.So what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

"Nothing much, I've been into some investing but nothing big…"

"Daddy, daddy," Maia said as she ran up to her father.

Victoria was shocked to say the least.It was terribly rude for a child to run out scream their name in the middle of a party, especially when they were talking to someone.

"What is it sweetheart?" Roxton asked his daughter.

"Did you see mommy?"

"Yes, she went upstairs to see the tower you made," Roxton told his daughter.

"No she didn't.We've been waiting for almost a half an hour."

"Are you sure that she come and see the tower?"

"Yes daddy I'm sure.She never came.Where did she go?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but let's go look for her."Roxton took his daughter's hand, as he went to go look for his wife.Challenger saw what was going on and approached Roxton.

"John, is everything alright?"

"I don't George.It seems Marguerite has disappeared."

"Didn't she go up to see the block tower?" Challenger asked Roxton, now getting concerned.

"Well that's where she went, but Maia said she never came."

"Ok John I'll get everyone together, we'll find her don't worry."With that Challenger went to go tell everyone what was going on.

Veronica was getting a drink from the bar when she overheard a group of women talking.

"Forget it, his daughter cam down and said her mother was missing.They're going to look for her.We just have to act calm.We didn't do anything."

"That's right.Act normal."

Veronica didn't think much of the women's conversation until Challenger told her what was going on, the she told him what she heard and who she heard saying it.

"Well we can worry about those four later, no we just need to find Marguerite," Challenger said as the group headed into the house.

The entire house was being searched top to bottom.Everyone was calling Marguerite's name but they still couldn't find her.

"Was she upstairs?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"No I searched all the rooms she not upstairs."

"I searched the attic, she's not up there either," said Malone.

"She's not in the basement," Veronica said.

"She's not on the third floor," Challenger said.

"Nor is she on the main floor," Summerlee said.

"Daddy," Maia called.

"Yes Maia," Roxton said, hoping that maybe she had seen Marguerite.

"Why can't I go the bathroom?"

"Who said you couldn't go to the bathroom?"

"It's locked," she said to her father.

"It's locked? Come let's take a look."

Everyone headed for the bathroom.Roxton had no idea why it would be locked.It was true that every room in the house had a lock that locked through a skeleton key.Bu the key hadn't been used in over a hundred years and it was kept hung as a decoration in the kitchen.

"Are you sure that the bathroom was locked?" Roxton asked Maia.

"Yes daddy, I had to go to the bathroom and I went to open the door and it was locked.I tried really hard to open it but it wouldn't open," she told her father.

"Okay then we will see why it is locked, and see if we can't open it."

They made it to the bathroom and Roxton knocked on the door just to see if anyone might be inside but there was no answer.He knocked a second time just to be sure, but still no answer.

"It's locked tight Challenger, do me a favor go into the kitchen and get me the key."

"Sure John, I'll be right back."

While Challenger headed off in search of the key Veronica decided that she would tell Roxton what she heard Victoria and her friends saying.

"Roxton, I think I should tell what I overheard some people saying."

"What did you hear," Roxton asked obviously intrigued.

"When I went to the bar to get a drink a overheard a group of women talking.Normally I wouldn't pay attention to people's conversations but this piqued my interest.I heard a woman say that everyone had to stay cool because the daughter had come down and now everyone would be looking for her mother.Then the rest of the group concurred. They said they should act as if nothing happened."

"Do you know who said this?"

"Yes, I'm not sure of her name, but I remember Marguerite telling me once they were a group of women that no one in the family particularly liked."

"Veronica," Roxton face suddenly took on a sullen look.He knew she would do something like this.Why didn't he think it would be her?

"Yes that's her name."

"John?"

"Yes George?"

"The key isn't there.You didn't move it did you?"

"You mean it wasn't in the frame by the stove?"

"No, both the frame and the picture are gone."

"Okay we need to get into this bathroom."

"What should we do kick it in?" Ned asked.

"We can't these doors are over 4 inches thick.Solid wood.We're going to have to blow the lock.Malone head into my study and get me one of me pistols and hurry."Roxton had a bad feeling creeping up in the pit of his stomach.He didn't like this situation one bit.A few minutes later Malone returned with one the pistols.Roxton blew the lock and opened the door.He nearly fainted at what he saw.Marguerite was lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of her blood.Maia screamed when she saw her mother.

"Mommy, no mommy!"

"Someone get her out of here!" Roxton screamed.

Jesse grabbed hold of the frightened little pulling her out of the way.Roxton bent down brushing his hand along Marguerite's cheek.He felt for a pulse and a wave of relief filled him as he felt a weak but steady pulse.

"Mother go get the doctor, hurry." Roxton's ran to go find the family doctor.He had long been a friend of the Roxton family and he was a guest at the party.

"Reginald," Elizabeth called as she spotted the doctor.

"What is it Elizabeth," Reginald asked as he noticed Elizabeth's flushed face.

"It's Marguerite she's been hurt."That was all the good doctor needed to hear as he ran in the house after Elizabeth.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know.We just found her.She's unconscious and her head wound is still bleeding," Roxton said.His face was white as a ghost.

"We need to get her to a hospital immediately, John go get your car."Roxton ran to go get the car as the doctor assessed the situation.

"She needs a transfusion.She's lost a lot of blood and I don't want to risk the babies' health anymore than it already has been."

* * *

Roxton ran to the garage not even thinking about the steps he was taking.He couldn't believe that Victoria might have done something like this.He always knew she had a mean streak in her, but he never thought it might go this far.To think her talking to him was all a distraction.And his poor daughter he had to see her lying there.To see your own mother lying in a pool of blood.He shuddered at the thought.Roxton ran into the garage and grabbed he closest car.He jumped in and started the car bringing it around front. He then when in to get Marguerite.

By the time Roxton when in inside everyone had sensed that something was going on.When Malone carried an unconscious Marguerite over to Roxton everyone gasped.Her beautiful dress was now stained red.Roxton took Marguerite from Malone and he and the doctor headed for the car.Malone told Roxton to hurry that everyone would meet him at the hospital.Before leaving, Roxton ran back inside to his daughter.She sobbing uncontrollably and Roxton took her in arms reassuring her that everything was okay.Once her sobs calmed down he told her that he had to go but that she would stay with grandma.Roxton ran back to the car fighting off his own tears.He rushed to the hospital going as fast as the car would take him.

* * *

Ned and Veronica were about to leave for the hospital when Ned remembered an important thing he had to do.

"Ned aren't we going to go over to the hospital?" Veronica asked.

"Yes we are but first there is something that needs to be taken care of."With that Malone went for the phone.Once he picked it up he telephoned Scotland Yard.

"Yes this Ned Malone.I am out at the Roxton estate.Lady Roxton has been brutally attacked and is being taken to the hospital as we speak."Malone told the policemen what he knew and the address.They were on their way.And Ned wasn't going anywhere till he knew that Victoria and her friends were in custody.

Roxton reached the hospital and Marguerite was immediately brought into the emergency room.He was ushered into the waiting room.He paced back and forth a million thoughts running through his head.His thoughts landed on the baby.If anything happened to the baby he thought 'So help me God, I'll hunt down Victoria and kill her with my bare hands.'Roxton kept pacing the floor of waiting for what seemed like an eternity.A nurse finally came in and said that he was needed.

"Sir, you wife needs more blood and we are short.The doctor said you have a matching blood type and wanted to know if you would donate some blood to your wife."

"Of course I will, where is she?"Roxton leapt at the chance to help Marguerite in anyway.He felt helpless just pacing back and forth in the waiting room.He was brought into a room where he saw Marguerite lying stretched on a hospital bed.She looked so pale and fragile, as if she were a porcelain doll.Rage flared up again inside Roxton as he asked himself how anyone could do this to another human being.When the doctor walked in, Roxton ran to him.

"Reggie, tell me truth, is she okay?"

Doctor Reginald Tavington had known John since birth, and he knew that he couldn't lie to him.

"Okay John here's the truth.She sustained sever head trauma and brain swelling.We're trying to reduce the swelling.She's also lost a substantial amount blood.That's why she needs a transfusion.We've given her some, but she needs more."

"What about the baby?" Roxton asked.

The doctor knew he would ask about the baby.

"We don't really know.We're going to run some more tests but we really can tell much.We'll see when the baby's born."

Roxton fixed his gaze on Marguerite as he fought back tears.His beautiful looked so pale and fragile.He'd promised her he would always protect and he had failed.He felt so guilty.He knew there was nothing he could have done.His wife should feel safe enough to walk throughout her own house.

* * *

"Mr. Malone I presume," Detective Henry Smith said as he shook Malone's hand.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened here?" Detective smith was a close personal friend of the Roxton's and would have been at the party if not for the fact that he was on duty.

"Well I think the person you want to speak to is my wife. She has some interesting information. She's right over here."

Veronica was sitting with her children, trying to explain to them what was wrong with aunt Marguerite.

"Is she going to be okay?" Artie sniffled.

"Yes Artie she'll be fine.Now I think you guys should go play with Will, and Maia. Okay?"

"Okay mommy," the two said as they went to go play.

"Mrs. Malone?"

"Yes can I help you?"

"Yes I'm detective Smith.Your husband told me you had some interesting information to tell me."

"Yes I do.I was at the bar getting a drink when I overheard a group of women talking.They said that everything was over because the woman's daughter couldn't find her and now everyone would be looking for her.They said they had to play down.They didn't know anything.Now this caught my attention because the only people with children here are the Roxton's and myself.About the same time I was informed that Marguerite was missing.We went looking for her and we couldn't find her.We called her name over and over and searched the house, top to bottom.We couldn't find. Then her daughter said that she had to go to the bathroom but it was locked.Roxton seemed surprised because the outer locks on the doors hadn't been used in over a hundred years.We to the bathroom and Roxton knocked several times, but there was no answer.Then my husband got one of Roxton's pistols, that's when Roxton blew the door open and we found Marguerite."

"Do you know who these women are?"

"Yes, I've met them once before an Marguerite has told me her total dislike of these people."

Detective Smith knew that Marguerite had a good knowledge of people.She could usually tell on the spot what kind of person they were, and whether or not she liked them.

"Okay if you could show me whose these people are, I'll take it from there."

Veronica led Detective Smith out into the gardens.It was a good thing that he was plain clothed because they didn't want to alert the women as to what was going on.Veronica spotted the four women all sitting at a table together pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"There they are, over at that table," Veronica pointed out.

The detective made is way casually over the table.

"Good evening ladies.How are you tonight?"

"Fine, why do you ask," Beth asked batting her eyelashes.

"Because you're all under arrest."

"What for?" Grace asked.

"For the attack on Lady Roxton."

All four women were shocked.How did he know anything?They hadn't told a soul.A minute three Bobbies approached the women and arrested them.

Then the detective turned to Veronica.

"Mrs. Malone I'm going to need to you to come down to the station later and give me a statement."

"Can I go to the hospital first?" Veronica asked.

"Of course, In fact I would like to give John my regards and tell him I'll be over as soon I get some of this mess sorted out."

"Of course, and Thank You."

"Veronica we better get going."

"I know let me just talk to Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Veronica?"

"Do you mind watching Artie and Samantha while me and Ned head over to the hospital?"

"Of course no."

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?I mean watching four children."

"Nonsense I raised two mischievous boys.And let me tell you, John all by himself counted for three children.He was a mighty handful."

"Okay, thank you."

"Ned let's go."

* * *

Roxton was lying on a hospital bed next to Marguerite's.He had a tube running from his arm to Marguerite's blood, flowing through.He held her hand as he watched her sleep.She looked so at peace while she slept.She always did.Many nights he would stay awake just so he could watch her sleep.A chill ran down his spine, at the thought of how close it came to him never watching her sleep again.The doctor came in when the transfusion was completed.Roxton pulled a chair next to Marguerite's bed and kept vigil.

* * *

"Okay ladies you can make this easier for yourselves or harder.I have witness who overhead you ladies talking about what happened to Lady Roxton.The witness heard to say what happened before anyone else knew what had happened.Also we found a key in your possession that locks and unlocks all the doors in the Roxton Estate."

"We don't know anything, and we are not answering any questions without our barrister present," Victoria said for the group.

"We can't Vicki.We have to tell him," Grace said.

"Grace be quiet!" Beth said.

"No I can't.I don't know about the rest of you, but we did a horrible thing.It was just supposed to be a joke right Vicki?You let your obsession of John go a little to far.Couldn't you see how much he loves Marguerite?He's not the same person you used to know.He grew up.I suggest you do the same.Detective I don't care what happens to me.I did a terrible thing and I can only hope that God will forgive me for it."

"Okay Beth tell me what happened."

* * *

Veronica and Ned arrived at the Hospital and were escorted to Marguerite's.When they stepped inside they found Roxton asleep in a chair next to Marguerite's bed, holding her hand.Both silently approached Marguerite's bed.Roxton instantly woke up.It was his hunter's instincts; he could sense a presence from hundreds of feet away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roxton I didn't mean to wake you," Malone said.

"It's ok Malone I was just dozing."

"How is she?" Veronica asked.

"The doctor said she suffered sever head trauma and brain swelling.She a lot of blood too."

"You gave her some of yours," Malone said noting the bandage on Roxton's arm.

"Yeah she needed more so I was here to give her some."

"What about the baby?" Veronica asked.

Veronica noticed the change in Roxton's face at the mention of the baby.Marguerite and Roxton both loved children very much and dreamed of having a big family.If they lost this baby, it would crush them.

"The doctor said they couldn't tell.They did some tests, but the only way the can tell is to wait till the baby is born."

"Don't worry, it will be okay," Ned said as he patted Roxton on the back.

Roxton tried to believe that everything would be okay, but it was just so hard.How could his wife ever feel safe again in her own house?And how long would his daughter have nightmares from what she saw?He just didn't know how long it would take for his family to recover from this.

* * *

Detective Smith had just finished taken down the confession from Grace Chapel.She had told him everything and she left nothing out.She had told him that Victoria had gotten upset when she caught Roxton and Marguerite in an embrace.It seems that Victoria had liked John ever since they were children.Her like soon turned into an obsession.A dangerous

obsession.

Victoria had told her friends that she had a plan to get Roxton alone so she could talk to him.Hoping to win him over with her charms.She saw her chance when Marguerite went inside to see her daughters' latest creation.Victoria had stolen the key from the kitchen and had given it to Beth.Beth then went inside and called out that she needed help.Marguerite went to go help her, when Beth struck her from behind and locked her in the bathroom.Then Beth went back to the table to sit with the rest of the girls.

Darcie and Grace made sure that no one approached Roxton before Victoria got the chance.Although she had helped aid a terrible crime, the detective could tell that Grace was truly sorry for what she had done.He had booked the girls, everyone except Grace.For her cooperation he had decided to go lenient on her.He had spoken to John and he said he could let her go.After all without her testimony they had only hearsay.John had never thought Grace was a bad person.Just caught up in the wrong crowd.Since he had wrapped all the paperwork and the case was now in the hands of the courts, he decided to head over to the hospital.It was a little after midnight by the time he made it over to the hospital.He had always hated hospitals.They were too quiet for his taste.The silence just echoed the sound of death and pain. He went to the nurse station and asked for Marguerite's room number.He then located her wing and he found her room.He walked in and saw John, Ned and Veronica sitting around Marguerite's bed.She looked pale, but better then she did before.He went over to Roxton's sleeping form.

"John, John."

"Hmm… Oh sorry, I didn't realize I had dozed off."

"It's okay.The women have been booked and are now in the care of the courts.So how is Marguerite?"

"Other then severe head trauma and brain swelling she's fine."

"Did the doctor say anything about the baby?"

"He said that they wouldn't really know anything until after the baby was born."

"Don't worry about it John.Have faith that everything will be ok.It's in God's hands."

"I know, it's just so hard."

* * *

"Grandma, do you think mommy will be okay?" Maia asked.

"Of course Maia, she'll be just fine.Don't worry she'll be home in no time."

* * * 

Four Months Later 

"Breakfast is ready," Helen the Roxton's cook said.

The Children who were starving raced down the stairs.Marguerite on the other hand was feeling lazy and didn't get out of bed.

"Come on Marguerite, you can stay in bed forever," Roxton said trying to coax her out of bed.

"Yes I can.My husband's rich, I don't need to work, and I have nothing to do.Therefore I'm not getting out of bed."

"Oh yeah I think I can find a way to get you out of bed."

"And what would that be?"

"An invitation to join me in the shower," Roxton said with a teasing smile on his face.

"What make you think I want to take a shower with you?" She said trying not to show how much she enjoyed the thought of a shower.

"I know you," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah well I might just have to prove you wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah your right let's go!"Roxton just laughed.

After Roxton and Marguerite got out of the shower and got dressed they headed downstairs for lunch.On the way down the stairs, Marguerite flinched and grabbed onto Roxton's hand.

"Marguerite what's wrong?"

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Ahhh… The baby!"

"Oh, okay stay calm let me get the car.No wait lets bring you down first.Geoffrey, quick get the car Marguerite's in labor" Everyone rushed around and soon they finally made it in the car and towards the hospital.

* * *

Eight hours and 12 minutes later Kathleen Dorothy Roxton, _Pure Gift from God_, was brought into the world.

"Look, isn't she beautiful," Marguerite said as her daughter was placed into her arms.

"She has your eyes," Roxton said with a smile.

"She's perfect."

"She's ours."

No matter how bad our lives may seem at one time or another, they can always get better.Every cloud has a silver lining.


End file.
